Automatic slitter scorers which include either a computer or miniprocessor have been proposed heretofore. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,651,723 and 4,010,677. Other prior art directed to automated slitter scorers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,547; 3,646,418; 3,831,502; and 3,587,374. In such slitter scorers, heads are moved along a shaft to a predetermined position and then are secured to the shaft for rotation therewith. It is known to simultaneously couple the shaft to all of the operative heads as per U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,024 and 4,006,671 instead of coupling each head individually to the shaft. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,217, a mechanism for selectively adjusting a plurality of heads on a slitter scorer is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,217, the slitter scorer shafts are rotatable about stationary axes while the head adjusting devices are movable toward and away from the heads. Since the slitter scorer shafts of U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,217 are rotatable about stationary axes, the positions of the shafts cannot be adjusted to accommodate paperboard of various thicknesses.